Cosmic Surprise
by A. Lee
Summary: r/r Sailor Moon loses her power, or does she? *Complete*


Cosmic Surprise  
  
Serena walked with Molly, enjoying the bright sunshine, when all of a sudden, from nowhere, a monster appeared and began wreaking havoc. Serena let out an extremely long string of curses under her breath.  
  
"Guys, a monster," she whispered into her communicator. "It's here on Prosperity Street. Hurry up, I can't transform." (Corny street name.)  
  
She hurriedly hauled Molly off to a safe spot, and watched as the Sailor Scouts showed up and began fighting the monster. This monster was particularly strong, however, and since the outers weren't here, the scouts were having a hard time. Making sure that Molly wasn't watching, she rushed off into an alleyway.  
  
Moon Crystal Power! (Is that right?)  
  
Immediately, a light show took place, and Sailor Moon stood in her place. As she rushed to help the senshi, she muttered under her breath, "Great! Just after we defeat Galaxia, a new enemy comes."  
  
Moon Scepter Elimination!  
  
Sailor Moon watched in amazement as the attack destroyed the monster. She had actually been meaning to distract the monster, but it was destroyed instantaneously by the attack she considered not extremely powerful.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that was a trap?" Mercury said aloud.  
  
"Sailor Scouts, I don't believe that you've had the pleasure of meeting me. I am Invisuala. I specialize in invisibility. I just saw your dear Sailor Moon transform, and I thought you might like to know before I report to my master," a tall lady swathed in a gray tunic and white genie-like cloth draped over it said. And then she disappeared.  
  
"Oh no," Sailor Moon whispered, sinking to the ground.  
  
"Look what you did," shouted Sailor Mars. "If you hadn't been careless, we would be fine. Now, they'll probably figure out who we are, and then we're all doomed!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Sailor Moon whispered.  
  
"It's not your fault," consoled Sailor Venus, who knelt down beside her.  
  
"It's not like she's able to see invisible people, Mars. You didn't have to be so mean," Sailor Jupiter scolded.  
  
"Sorry Sailor Moon," Sailor Mars said. "I said that in a moment of panic. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Sailor Moon answered. "It's okay and I'm fine."  
  
"Then let's go home," Sailor Venus said firmly.  
  
Sailor Moon ran off into the distance, and came back untransformed so Molly wouldn't wonder where she was.  
  
"Where were you?" Molly asked. "I turned around and you weren't there."  
  
"I wanted a closer view of the Scouts fighting," lied Serena.  
  
"Well, I have to go meet Melvin now," she said, smiling at the thought.  
  
"Are you going to kiss," teased Serena.  
  
Molly immediately turned as red as an overripe tomato. "Do you and Darien kiss?" she tactfully shot back.  
  
Serena turned red as a beet, didn't answer, and the subject was closed.  
  
+++++  
  
Serena walked home from school, wondering what she should do. Andrew was on vacation, so the arcade was closed. The park was under construction so it could be rebuilt. She had finished her homework in detention. After Galaxia, she had matured. She did her homework, got A's and B's, and only landed in detention occasionally when she gossiped with Molly or anyone else.  
  
"Hello Sailor Moon," a voice whispered behind her.  
  
Serena whirled around to see Invisuala behind her. She instinctively reached for her brooch, but Invisuala immediately pointed a gun-like weapon at her.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Invisuala sneered.  
  
"What do you want?" Serena demanded.  
  
"Well, my master did want me to kill you, but slowly," she contemplated. "Maybe if I made your flesh sizzle on your skin, then slowly broke every bone in your body, I'd be rewarded."  
  
"Stop! Why are you torturing an innocent girl!" a Venus demanded.  
  
"She's not exactly innocent, is she," Invisuala drawled. "Not after killing oh so many monsters."  
  
Serena winced at the implication that she was cruel. She hated having to destroy the monsters, but unless they were heal-able, there was nothing else to do. Nowadays, the enemy had gotten smart. All monsters were created out of thin air, not made out of humans.  
  
"Besides, you wouldn't the almighty Sailor Moon to get hurt, now would you?" Invisuala asked, pointing to her pointed gun.  
  
Seizing her chance, Serena did a rolling kick in the air. One foot knocked the gun out of Invisuala's hand just as the other foot kicked her in the face. Furious, Invisuala dug her nails into Serena's arm, causing her to cry out. Serena responded by embedding a foot in her stomach. Undaunted, Invisuala grabbed Serena's arm and twisted it until you could hear the snap that meant the bone was broken. She forgot about Venus, though, who immediately dug her long heels into her neck, almost cracking her spinal cord. Cursing, Invisuala began kicking at the two, and sending blasts of power. Serena couldn't dodge these and began to get serious wounds. After Invisuala decided that it was time to leave, she already had a broken arm, a broken wrist, a twisted ankle, a bunch of bruises all over, a possible concussion on her head, and a huge cut on her side, from when Invisuala had found a piece of metal on the floor to use. She had already lost a lot of blood, and could barely manage to stay conscious.  
  
She barely heard Venus yell, "Oh my god!" and she barely felt herself being carried to the hospital.  
  
+++++  
  
Serena woke up, and was startled to see that all of the senshi, Inner and Outer, were there. Her first words were, "Aren't you supposed to be in America?" directed towards the Outers.  
  
"We came back when we found out that you were hurt," explained Michelle. "We've been thinking, and we believe that you need someone with you at all times."  
  
"24/7?" she asked apprehensively.  
  
"It's to keep you safe," explained Heather. "We'll stay in the shadows, don't worry."  
  
"Do you care if I want to be watched all the time?" she asked.  
  
"Don't worry," teased Mina. "We promise that we won't watch when you and Darien kiss or something." Serena turned a bright shade of vivid crimson.  
  
"Is it the only way," she sighed.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Lita sympathized.  
  
+++++  
  
Over the next few days, Serena got used to the constant shadowing by a senshi. If she ever got tired of it, she always managed to give them the slip, and claim that she was testing them if they got mad.  
  
One day, she got tired, and gave them the slip. She slipped off to a hidden lagoon along the beach that no one else knew about, not even Darien.  
  
"Queen Serenity has a proposal," a deep voice said behind her.  
  
Serena whirled around to see Sailor Pluto. "Hello Pluto," she said warily. "You didn't come from the Time Stream to join the Bore Serena Out Of Her Wits By Watching Her 24/7 Brigade, did you?"  
  
"No," chuckled Pluto. "I came to suggest something. Queen Serenity's spirit asks if you want to visit the remains of the Moon Kingdom, and take extra lessons on special things and abilities that you possess."  
  
"And leave the Scouts here alone?" she asked, shocked. "No way!"  
  
"When you come back, it will be as if no time has passed," Pluto promised. "And you can come back for breaks whenever you want. You can even bring your tutors back if you want."  
  
"Why would I want to bring some cranky old teacher back?" she scoffed.  
  
"Considering that they were some of your best friends in the Silver Millennium, it was just a thought," smiled Pluto.  
  
After hesitating a moment, Serena smiled. "I accept."  
  
Pluto waved her staff, and Serena watched as a portal appeared from thin air. She walked into it and turned out at the Moon Kingdom.  
  
+++++  
  
"Mother," Serena yelled, running towards Queen Serenity. She found, to her disappointment, that she went right through her.  
  
"Listen, Serena, because I don't have long. These four girls," she said, gesturing to four young girls at her side, "will be your tutors and explain. Hades won't let me stay for long, so I have to leave. Good-bye." And she disappeared.  
  
Serena turned to the four girls. "Hello, I am Princess Serenity. All my friends call my Serena."  
  
"We are the four Chrises," a girl explained. She had flaming red hair that reached mid-back, and beautiful emerald green eyes. "I am Crys, spelled C-R-Y-S. My actual name that I prefer being called is Crystal. I will be tutoring you in Lunarian history, Advanced Calculus, Advanced Physics, etc. I will be telling you about the myths and legends of the Moon, and all the theories, and basically everything to do with the Silver Crystal. I will teach you how to use it more efficiently, etc. I will also be the one to teach you different languages. I have a rule. When you have completed learning twenty languages without magical help, I will give you a language crystal to help you understand the languages of all the people, animals, and plants in this world and beyond. I will teach you how to use it properly."  
  
A girl with long forest green hair that reached her waist and sky blue eyes said, "I am Chris, spelled C-H-R-I-S. I like the name Chris, so that's what you'll call me. I will be teaching you about your new transformation, and attacks. I will also teach you about hand-to-hand combat and how to fight without your powers. While Crystal will teach how to use the Silver Crystal, I'll be the one making you practice it. That's about it."  
  
"I am Chrys, spelled C-H-R-Y-S," another girl with short silvery- white hair and silver eyes said. "That stands for Chrysalis, which I prefer being called. And if you make any jokes about it, you will be in big trouble. I will teach you about how to use your psychic powers. You have the ability to teleport, use telepathy or telekinesis, or even throw or control different elements around in your natural form. I will teach you how."  
  
"I am Kris, spelled K-R-I-S. I prefer being called Kristy, though. I will teach you everything that is not covered already, including etiquette and background on your new transformation. I will also be teaching you how to walk gracefully, despite your clumsiness, and how to play various instruments. Although some of those instruments won't exist on the Earth, you are required to learn them anyways," a girl with beautiful auburn hair that reached her ankles, and sea-green eyes explained.  
  
+++++  
  
"So, Kristy, what're we going to learn first?" Serena asked, cautious that it might have to do with a lot of homework.  
  
"I'm going to tell you about us first. We are called the Immortal Sisters. We have the powers of rebirth. Let me explain. Crystal is the Phoenix. When she is reborn, a burst of fire engulfs her, killing her, and from her ashes, a new baby is born, just like a Phoenix. She also has the powers of a Phoenix.  
  
"Chris is the Dragon. When she is reborn, a shimmering in the air occurs, and reality alters, replacing her with an egg from which she is hatched. She has the powers of the Dragon, which often come in useful.  
  
"Chrysalis is the Unicorn. When she is reborn, a bright light engulfs her, and when the light fades, a baby is in her place. She has the powers and wisdom of the Unicorn, which help keep cool in tense situations.  
  
"I am the Mage. When I am reborn, I have to cast a spell. The spell's effects are cool, though, and I can cast the spell even if I'm dead. I have the powers of the Mage.  
  
"What's strange is that we don't have to transform to call on our powers, but we can transform into the beings we represent. When I transform into the Mage, I'm basically taller and prettier. The others have pretty big changes, though," explained Kristy, finishing that lesson.  
  
"Wow," said Serena, amazed. "That's sooo cool!"  
  
"And when you go back, we'll go with you, to protect you, 'cause we don't need to transform, so it'll be quicker."  
  
"Sereeena," a voice called.  
  
"Sorry, that's all for now," Kristy said. "It's Crystal's turn to teach you."  
  
+++++  
  
"Wow, is it true that no time passed?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yep," Crystal smiled. "The scouts might be worried, so you might want to go back, though."  
  
"Okes, remember. Cherry Hill Temple at five o'clock. You have to be there to back up my story."  
  
+++++  
  
"Hey guys," Serena said.  
  
"You've been giving them the slip," Raye accused.  
  
"We are doing this to protect you, remember?" Lita reminded.  
  
"Yeah," Serena sighed. "But I want to introduce you to some of my friends. This is Crystal, AKA the Phoenix."  
  
Crystal walked in primly.  
  
"This is Chris, AKA the Dragon."  
  
Chris walked in with a smile on her face.  
  
"This is Chrysalis, AKA the Unicorn."  
  
Chrysalis walked in and watched them warily.  
  
"And this is Kristy, AKA the Mage," ended Serena.  
  
Kristy walked in with confidence.  
  
"They are my friends and ex-tutors," explained Serena.  
  
"Ex?" Kristy asked. "Last I checked, the Queen still wanted us to teach you."  
  
"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," smirked Serena.  
  
"But she'll find out somehow," said Crystal.  
  
"So what?" asked Serena. "I already learned everything I need to know."  
  
"Would you mind introducing us to your friends, Serena?" Mina asked, voice tense.  
  
"Oh, I thought I did," Serena said blankly.  
  
"Duh, Meatball Head," Raye practically screamed. "Not their names, WHO they are!"  
  
"Oh," explained Serena. "They are friends from the moon who will be my new bodyguards because they can attack in civilian form. This way, people only get suspicious if a youma directly attacks me."  
  
"How do you know they aren't decoys sent by the enemy?" Alexia asked suspiciously.  
  
"Maybe because Mother introduced them to me," Serena said.  
  
"So what? How would Ilene know?" Mina asked.  
  
"Mina, you're such a ditz," groaned Raye. "She meant Queen Serenity!"  
  
"Oh," Mina whispered. "You don't have to yell," she whined.  
  
"Geez, I'm surrounded by a bunch of incompetents," grumbled Raye. "Not including Amy," she hastily added at Amy's glare.  
  
"So, did you learn anything useful?" Michelle asked.  
  
"What would I learn?" Serena asked, her face blank, pointedly ignoring the Chrises' questioning looks.  
  
"I don't know, how to think," grumbled Raye.  
  
"If I know how to read manga, I think that's all I need to know," Serena said.  
  
"Well, Serena, I thought you and your friends were going to give us a tour of Tokyo," Chris reminded.  
  
"Oh," Serena said. "Will you?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," Heather agreed. "It'll be fun."  
  
"I'm sorry, but we have a concert to rehearse for," Michelle and Alexia apologized. "Heather can go, and we'll pick her up later," they suggested.  
  
"I have to do homework," Amy said. "I'm only one chapter ahead in class, and now that I don't have to follow Serena, I can catch up." [Sweat drops]  
  
"I'll come," Mina offered. "We can go to the mall."  
  
"I'll go if we go to the arcade," Lita said.  
  
"I've got chores to do," explained Raye. "Maybe some other time."  
  
"Maybe some other time," Chrysalis agreed. "I would really like to meet you. Serena says you're a very powerful clairvoyant, and I myself specialize in the power of the mind."  
  
"Cool," said Raye. "Maybe tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure," agreed Chrysalis. "I'll come over."  
  
+++++  
  
As Lita, Mina, Heather, Serena, Crystal, Chris, Chrysalis, and Kristy were at the arcade, a scream was heard from outside. They all ducked into an alley.  
  
Mercury Crystal Power!  
  
Venus Crystal Power!  
  
Jupiter Crystal Power!  
  
Saturn Crystal Power!  
  
Moon Crys- "Oh my god! I can't find my brooch!" Serena screamed. "You guys go on without me. I'm going to go look for it."  
  
The Sailor Scouts looked at her doubtfully.  
  
"Don't worry, I have them to help me," Serena gestured towards the four Chrises.  
  
As they watched the Scouts go off in the distance, Chris said, "You know perfectly well that you don't have a brooch anymore."  
  
"I know, but they don't know that, and it might be better if they didn't," Serena said. "I want three of you to wait on the sidelines, helping when needed. Kristy will stay behind, and make an illusion of me, in case the enemy decides to attack, and doesn't find me here, or battling. I will be waiting in the shadows, transforming if necessary. Now, go!" She gave off an air of command, and the four obeyed her.  
  
Kristy gestured, and a twin of Serena appeared. Crystal, Chrysalis, and Chris turned into their Immortal forms, so as not to be identified, and teleported to the battle scene. Serena just closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she was standing in the shadows, at the edge of the battle.  
  
Mars Flame Sniper!  
  
So Mars is already on the scene, Serena thought. But it wasn't enough. The monster was only weak against fire and water, and Mercury wasn't there yet.  
  
Phoenix Roaring Revenge!  
  
Dragon Breath Blaze!  
  
Unicorn Frost Flatten!  
  
The three attacks combined and injured the monster almost completely, but it still had a bit of strength left. Just when things were getting hot, Sailor Mercury arrived.  
  
Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!  
  
Immediately, the monster collapsed. Then, another monster and Invisuala appeared.  
  
"Nasty trick you played," she sniffed. "I thought she would be around, but no, you had to have an illusion of her. Where is she!"  
  
"We don't know what you're talking about," Sailor Uranus shouted. She had just arrived in time to see Invisuala appear.  
  
"I mean the illusion of the detransfromed Sailor Moon, of course," she sneered.  
  
"And now you're taking it out on us?" Crystal called.  
  
"Who are you anyways?" Invisuala asked.  
  
"I am Sailor Phoenix!"  
  
"I am Sailor Dragon!"  
  
"I am Sailor Unicorn "  
  
"I am Sailor Mage!"  
  
"And since when did you join the Failure Scouts," sneered Invisuala.  
  
"We are here to kick you where the sun don't shine," Sailor Venus said fiercely. "And no matter how hard you try, calling us names won't prevent that."  
  
"Mm-hmm," the other sailor scouts agreed.  
  
In the shadows, Serena watched the unfolding scene warily. Something was out of place. Invisuala was definitely stalling, and the monster wasn't attacking. All of a sudden, she saw a flash behind the scouts.  
  
"Formation P," she called out. Almost immediately, Mage was in front, facing Invisuala. Dragon was in back, facing unknown forces, and Unicorn and Phoenix were at the left and right, ready to fight against the monsters that had incidentally surrounded them.  
  
"$#!^," Dragon cursed in Lunarian under her breath. "How could I let them surround us like that?"  
  
Dragon Breath Blaze!  
  
Unicorn Frost Flatten!  
  
Phoenix Roaring Revenge!  
  
Mage Illusion Confusion!  
  
Mars Celestial Fire Surround!  
  
Jupiter Thunder Dragon!  
  
Silence Glaive Surprise!  
  
Mercury Shabon Spray!  
  
Space Sword Blast!  
  
Venus Love and Beauty Shock!  
  
Submarine Mirror Reflection!  
  
The monsters got blasted, but more were just coming from behind. This is where I come in, Serena thought grimly.  
  
Cosmos Power!  
  
And in Serena's place stood a graceful, nimble warrior. She had long silver hair put in two odangoes, but in stars instead of balls. Her hair would have reached past her knees, put it was pinned up in a practical way. On her forehead, was a crescent moon and a small cluster of stars contained inside a heart. Her costume went down to just below her knees, but gave her agility and speed. On her forehead, was a tiara, with three stones on it: a moonstone, a pearl, and a diamond. She had long sleeves, and long gloves, but they had shields over them, giving her protection. She wore silver boots, with crescent moons sprinkled over them, and all in all, she looked like a true warrior. Plus, her eyes were silver and had a glint in them, intimidating almost all enemies who looked into them.  
  
Cosmic Blast!  
  
A blast of energy came out of everywhere and nowhere, killing all of the monsters.  
  
"Who's that?" Invisuala demanded. "Show yourself!"  
  
Cosmic Smash!  
  
All of a sudden, Invisuala was blown back within an inch of her life. She was obviously in pain, and her eyes were wild. "Who are you!" she screeched.  
  
"Your worst nightmare," a low voice said from the trees. And out stepped Serena. But the only people who knew that that was Serena were Crystal, Chrysalis, Kristy, and Chris.  
  
"Why don't you just kill me now," Invisuala demanded, face contorted in pain.  
  
"Because I want some answers, and I want them now," Serena said.  
  
"What answers," she feigned innocence.  
  
"Who do you work for, and why have you come?" Serena asked.  
  
"I work for the Mór Ríagan. She wants the Silver Crystal, in hopes that she'll will regain all her power," Invisuala said.  
  
Cosmic Rebirth!  
  
The senshi watched as a bright light consumed Invisuala, and when the light faded, they saw a young girl standing in her place.  
  
"Where am I?" the girl asked. "Who am I?"  
  
"Your name is Renaisa (Renaissance means rebirth), and you are called Renée," she stated.  
  
"What happened?" Renée asked.  
  
"You were in an accident. I believe you have amnesia," the woman said calmly. "You are fine now, but you might want to see a doctor. I think that they will help." Here, she gestured towards the senshi.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Sailor Mercury asked.  
  
"I merely gave her a chance at a new life," she stated calmly. "I believe I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Sailor Cosmos." She bowed low, and gave the Chrises a stare that plainly said: Shut-your-mouths-and- don't-say-a-word-or-you'll-regret-it.  
  
"And I am Sailor Dragon."  
  
"And I am Sailor Mercury."  
  
"And I am Sailor Saturn."  
  
"And I am Sailor Phoenix."  
  
"And I am Sailor Mars."  
  
"And I am Sailor Neptune."  
  
"And I am Sailor Unicorn."  
  
"And I am Sailor Venus."  
  
"And I am Sailor Uranus."  
  
"And I am Sailor Mage."  
  
"And I am Sailor Jupiter."  
  
"And I am Sailor Pluto."  
  
"Well, goodbye," Sailor Cosmos said. "I have to go now." And she teleported away.  
  
+++++  
  
"She was the coolest," Mina squealed. "She looked totally classy, and her scoutfit was so much longer than ours. I sooo wish I were her."  
  
"Scoutfit?" Serena asked.  
  
"It's a name I came up with," Mina said proudly. "Scout outfit, scoutfit."  
  
"Mm-hmm," Chrysalis nodded sagely. "I'm not even going to ask."  
  
+++++  
  
"What do we know about the Mór Ríagan?" Mina asked.  
  
"The Mór Ríagan is the Celtic Goddess of War, basically," Serena said. "She was also know as the Mórrígan. She was made up of three parts, called the Mórrígna, the Great Queens. The three parts were Macha, Queen of the Phantoms, Bobdh, Scald Crow, and Mór Ríagan, the Great Queen. However, when a Goddess is forgotten, her power is no more. Obviously Mór Ríagan wishes to be remembered again, instead of being a myth."  
  
"How'd you know so much?" Raye asked.  
  
"I learned it on the moon," Serena dismissed.  
  
"And you just remembered it?" Raye asked, disbelieving. "Mina may be gullible, and Lita may not care," here Mina and Lita insert humphs, "but Amy and I aren't stupid."  
  
"And we are," Mina demanded.  
  
"Not stupid, just slow," teased Raye.  
  
And so the fight continued. Everyone forgot about Serena's newfound knowledge.  
  
+++++  
  
"I am Synisteria, and I specialize in making people see their greatest fears. I demand the presence of the one called Sailor Cosmos," a shadowy, murky, gloomy, all-in-all dark creature called out.  
  
"And what's it to you?" twelve voices called out. Out popped the scouts.  
  
"You are only the Sailor Failures, nothing for me to worry about," Synisteria sneered. "What do you want?"  
  
"We want to know why you are making such a ruckus," Venus retorted.  
  
"But technically, I haven't done anything bad yet, and I have to right to shout if I want," retorted Synisteria.  
  
"The one you request is here," a voice called out.  
  
"The Mór Ríagan demands to know why you imitate the true Cosmic Sailor. She demands to know why you put on this façade, when everyone knows that Sailor Cosmos is just a myth," Synisteria said.  
  
"Tell the Mór Ríagan that she think what she may, I will fight for good, more surely than Chaos will fight for evil," the silvery voice called back.  
  
"And why should she believe you?" Synisteria asked.  
  
"Because it is good battle strategy to know your enemies," the voice called.  
  
"Then farewell. Until another day," Synisteria said, before turning, and disappearing.  
  
"Who was she?" Mars asked.  
  
"Good-bye Macha, Queen of Phantoms," the voice called out. "Even disguised, I can see through you."  
  
A dark clouded figure took shape. "So you saw through my trap, and avoided it."  
  
"I am not stupid," the silvery voice called back.  
  
"Then we shall meet another day," the figure called, before leaving.  
  
+++++  
  
"What trap were they talking about?" Alexia wondered.  
  
"They probably wanted to lure Sailor Cosmos out, and then show her greatest fear, so causing her to be helpless, living through her worst nightmare. With her helpless, they can find almost anything out, including her identity. It was worthless, though, because Sailor Cosmos has a pure heart, thus causing all her fears to be little fears, nothing big. Her guilt and empathy would cause her to face her fear, which would be not being able to help innocents, causing her to no longer be helpless," Serena recited.  
  
"How do you know about all that?" Michelle asked.  
  
"How's Heather's school play?" Serena asked, changing the subject.  
  
"It's no use changing the subject," Chris piped up. "They'll find out sooner or later." Then she winced, because if looks could kill, she would have die a million terrible deaths within that one second.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," Serena said sweetly.  
  
"Serena, what is she talking about?" Mina asked.  
  
"What?" Serena asked.  
  
"What should you tell us?" Heather asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Serena dismissed. "Are you guys coming to the school ball?"  
  
"Oh," squealed Mina. "Guess who's taking Amy?"  
  
"No, don't tell them," Amy begged.  
  
"I know," Serena said wickedly. "Greg, right?"  
  
Amy began blushing furiously. "I'm only going because he asked me. I mean, I'm only going with him because I have to go," Amy hurried, blushing.  
  
"And Raye is going with Chad," Lita teased.  
  
"And Heather is going with Sammy, Serena's brother," Mina teased.  
  
"And Lita is going with Ken," Raye teased.  
  
"Only because I have to go," Lita interjected.  
  
"And of course, Mina is going with David," Amy added.  
  
"Who is David?" came the medley of voices.  
  
"He's Greg's cousin," Amy explained. "They hit it off immediately."  
  
"Ooooh," Serena teased.  
  
"Well you're going with Darien," Mina defended.  
  
"But everyone knows that," Serena dismissed. "We've been dating each other for more than a thousand years.  
  
"And Michelle is going with Alexia, Molly is going with Melvin, and we're all paired up," Lita ended.  
  
"What about Crystal, Chris, Chrysalis, and Kristy?" Mina asked.  
  
"They'll just have to catch their own boys at the ball," Lita said. "Not that that will be too hard for them," she chuckled, causing the Chrises to blush furiously.  
  
+++++  
  
The first people to get to the party were Molly, Melvin, Mina, and David. This was because Molly and Mina had volunteered to help set up the party, and David and Melvin were accompanying them.  
  
Mina wore a beautiful golden-orange dress that showed modest cleavage and ended at mid-thigh. It was tight, but not too tight, and gave her plenty of room to walk. She wore light orange tights and orange high heels that were about as high as her Venus ones. Her beautiful blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and wrapped around and around into a bun. On one side of her head, was an elaborate butterfly clip that showed off her beauty. It was a gift from Serena earlier when they were dressing up.  
  
Molly wore a mint green sweater, and a dark green turtleneck underneath. Her skirt was a soft pink and yellow, and it swirled slightly around her knees. Her beautiful red hair was pulled back, and it spilled over her green shirt like water. Over one ear was a sprig of bluebells, which fit in with her outfit. On her ears, a pair of jade earrings dangled, gifts of Serena when they were dressing up. Sadly, she and Mina had left early, and didn't get to see Michelle do everyone else's hair like she did theirs.  
  
Melvin and David lounged by the chairs. David had brown hair and blue eyes, and his eyes stayed on Mina the whole time. Melvin had gotten rid of his bulky glasses, and now wore contacts. He had more muscles, as well, because he worked out more often.  
  
After a while, a stream of students began walking in. Mina watched as Heather, Sammy, Alexia, and Michelle walked in.  
  
Heather wore a deep violet skirt that reached her ankles, and a lavender blouse that rustled with every movement she made. You could barely see her dark purple shoes that clacked softly as she walked. Her only pieces of jewelry was an amethyst bracelet on her left hand, that Serena gave her as a gift when they were dressing up. Her black hair was pulled back by a light purple bow, and her eyes sparkled with delight.  
  
Michelle's wavy aquamarine hair was pulled back with an aquamarine clip shaped like a dolphin. She wore a long flowing one-piece dress that was similar to a ball gown. On it, were scenes of the sea, like dolphins, and sandy beaches, etc. It was extremely colorful and beautiful. On her ears were dolphin-shaped earrings, each carrying a turquoise in its mouth. On her wrist was a wristwatch, shaped like dozens of dolphins each biting on to the next one's tail, and the face had dolphin-shaped hands, and a scene of a beach on it. This was a gift from Serena when they were dressing up.  
  
Alexia wore a navy blue tuxedo, and on her hand was a misty gray wristwatch similar to Michelle's, but made of clouds and it bore Uranus's symbol on the face of it. This was a gift from Serena just before they left from her house, when she picked up Michelle. Sammy looked nervous, and he wore a black tuxedo, with a tie that said, "I'm annoying and I'm proud of it" on it. As you can guess, this was also a gift from Serena.  
  
Heather, Alexia, Michelle, and Sammy walked over to Mina, Molly, David, and Melvin.  
  
"Why are you here before the others?" Mina asked. "I thought you were doing everyone's hair."  
  
"I did everyone's except for Serena's," Michelle explained. "She wouldn't let me touch her hair, and pushed me out the door as soon as I was dressed and had finished doing everyone's hair."  
  
"Look," Molly said. "There's Amy, Greg, Raye, Chad, Lita, and Ken."  
  
"Where are Crystal, Chrysalis, Chris, Kristy, Darien, and Serena?" Heather wondered.  
  
Amy wore a light blue silk blouse, and a soft blue skirt made out of sweater material. It reached just below her knees, and gave her a cozy look. Her eyes sparkled under her deep blue hair, which was divided into two parts. The bottom part just lay there, but the top part was pulled back and braided. Around her neck, was a gold chain, with a single teardrop shaped diamond on it. This was a gift from Serena, as they were dressing up. She wore pale blue tights, which led down to slightly heeled pale blue dance shoes.  
  
Raye wore a crimson silk Chinese traditional styled dress with a high collar, no sleeves, tight fabric that showed all her curves and left nothing to imagination, a huge slit up to one thigh, and a velvet jacket over it. Her purplish-black hair hung down around her, looking silky and seductive. Over her dress, she wore a necklace, with a pendant of a beautiful dragon breathing fire. It was intricately designed, a gift from Serena when they were dressing up. She wore soft velvet slippers that gave her class and style.  
  
Lita wore a forest green one-piece dress that came down to her knees. It hugged her top, but just loosened up at the bottom, and it looked marvelous on her. She had on green high heels, and pale green tights. Her brown hair was curled, and put up in a way, such that several curls dangled tantalizingly by her eyes. In her ears, was a pair of emerald earrings, gifts of Serena.  
  
Chad looked surprised that Raye hadn't yelled at him yet, and that he even managed to get a date to the dance with her. Ken looked very pleased that he actually got a date, and it was Lita, whom he had a crush on, but wouldn't admit it. Greg looked very happy, and he seemed to enjoy the fact that Amy was nervous, and was actually holding his hand, something Amy would never do otherwise.  
  
Amy, Lita, and Raye walked towards the scouts, dragging Greg, Chad, and Ken behind them.  
  
"Where are the others?" Molly asked.  
  
"Serena kicked us all out of her room, because she was going to 'do something special and it was a surprise,'" Raye mimicked. "But the Chrises are hanging out outside of her room because they are intent on finding out what the surprise is, and they hope to find something out from the banging noises inside her room. Darien refuses to leave without his date. We were going to stay, but there wasn't enough room by the crack of the door."  
  
"Look," Amy pointed. "There are Chris, Crystal, Chrysalis, Kristy, Darien, and NO SERENA!"  
  
Crystal wore a fiery red flaring dress. It hugged her hips all the way to her knees before flaring out and ending at her ankles. Her top hugged tightly, all the way to her elbows, before flaring out again. Her flaming red hair was a mass of curls that were tied up into a bun, with several strands hanging out in the open. A pair of phoenix earrings, each carrying an emerald in their beaks, matched her emerald green eyes. These were gifts from Serena. On her shoes, were light green high heels, and she looked simply marvelous.  
  
Chris wore a green shirt and pants that matched her beautiful hair. It was a simple green linen outfit, with green silks and transparent material shaded green draped all over it. She looked like a genie, with the different silks. In her ears was a pair of dragons holding sapphires in their mouths. These were gifts from Serena.  
  
Chrysalis wore a white silky blouse that was loose, and a shimmering gray skirt that swirled around her ankles like a proper skirt should. Her silvery-white hair was pulled up into a bun, and decorated with small unicorn clips. In her ears, a pair of unicorn earrings with crystals in their mouths rested. This was a gift from you-know-who. Chrysalis's eyes communicated a message that said She discovered us, and we didn't find anything.  
  
Kristy wore a beautiful American Indian-style leather outfit, framed with fringes. Her beautiful auburn hair was let down, and she had an Indian headband in her hair. In her ears, a pair of sea green mermaids rested, each holding a jade in their hands. This was a gift from Serena, duh. She wore a pair of soft moccasins and looked fabulous.  
  
Darien wore a Tuxedo Mask tuxedo, with a matching top hat. He lost the mask, though, and looked very bewildered. The four Chrises dragged him towards the scouts, giving the message that he was already taken, much to the disappointment of the many starry-eyed teenagers.  
  
"Where's Serena!" Raye demanded.  
  
"She kicked all of us out of the house," Crystal explained. "Even Darien. Her mother shooed us out of here and we didn't even get a glimpse of her outfit. It was a 'surprise.'"  
  
And then, through the magnificent doors, an angel entered. As soon as she entered, a hush fell upon the room. Everyone stopped dancing to stare at the wonder.  
  
Serena looked gorgeous. She had on a satin silvery-white blouse that hugged her curves, and was tight all the way to the elbow. Then, it flared out, so that when she stretched out her arms, she looked like an angel. Out of her back, two large, fluffy, extremely soft wings emerged, slightly fluttering in the breeze. Around her middle was a silver sash lined with gold and embroidered with jewels. Her skirt was a combination of all the beautiful colors in the world. It mostly had silver, gold, and white, but rainbow streaks found their way here and there. Her outfit was a work of art. And her meatballs were changed as well. Her hair was streaked with silver, making her look heavenly. Her normal meatballs were shaped around silver balls, and around those, moonstones decorated it. In between her meatballs, a beautiful, intricately designed, silver tiara sparkled. Around her creamy neck, a small necklace of pearls hung, making her look heavenly. She wore virtually no makeup, a fact that was visible, other than a silver lining on her eyelids. Around her shoulders, a pale golden- silvery shawl lay, completing the perfect outfit. In her ears, lay a pair of pearl earrings, and on her wrist, lay a watch decorated with pearls, moonstones, and alexandrite.  
  
"Is that Serena?" Molly asked, staring, and wondering where her friend got that outfit.  
  
Without a word, Darien approached her and offered his arm. She placed her hand upon it, and glided down the stairs, everyone's eyes on her. They walked to the middle of the dance floor, and somewhere in the air, a waltz played, and they danced to it.  
  
Later, when asked, Serena explained that her hair had been streaked by magic, but she had hand-sewn that dress. She had gotten the money for it by saving up, and the wings were fake as well. But the truth was that her hair had been streaked because she was turning into Queen Serenity, or Neo-Queen Serenity. They're basically the same thing. The wings were something she inherited, something all Serenitys had.  
  
All of a sudden, a voice announced, "I demand the Silver Crystal!"  
  
Everyone ran out screaming, except for the Sailor Scouts, who rushed into a restroom and transformed.  
  
Mercury Crystal Power!  
  
Venus Crystal Power!  
  
Mars Crystal Power!  
  
Uranus Crystal Power!  
  
Neptune Crystal Power!  
  
Saturn Crystal Power!  
  
Jupiter Crystal Power!  
  
Darien silently transformed into Tuxedo Mask, and the Immortals transformed as well.  
  
"This is a nice school ball, not something to be interrupted by the always rude you!" came Sailor Venus's voice.  
  
"We fight for love and justice and in the name of our planets," Jupiter called.  
  
"And our mythical creatures," Dragon added.  
  
"We will punish all evil, and that means you!" all the Sailor Scouts called.  
  
"All I care for is Sailor Cosmos," Macha, Queen of Phantoms called. "But since she is not here right now, I'll settle for gathering life energy from these pathetic mortals."  
  
She raised her hands, and pointed to Molly. Slowly, blue energy flowed from Molly to her, and Molly began sinking to the ground, looking weaker and weaker.  
  
Cosmic Reverse!  
  
Suddenly, the blue energy began flowing into Molly instead, and finally, the connection was broken.  
  
"Are you the true Sailor Cosmos?" Macha demanded without flinching at the sudden turn of events. "Are you an imposter or do you have the Cosmic Blade?"  
  
"Macha, you are easily fooled," a voice from the shadows said. "Everyone knows that although Sailor Cosmos is real, the Cosmic Blade is just a myth."  
  
"So you do not have a pure heart," Macha said, eyes brightening.  
  
"No one does," the voice scoffed. "Especially no warriors. Not after killing so much." Little do they know, I actually didn't kill them. I gave them the option of rebirth, Serena thought, chuckling to herself silently.  
  
"That is true," Macha reflected. "No one in the world has a completely pure heart. That's why those idiot Death Busters, Mistress Nine, and Pharaoh 90 never won that battle. Mór Ríagan warned them, but they wouldn't listen. They've always been too proud for their own good."  
  
Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!  
  
Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!  
  
A deluge of water and lightning threw itself at Macha, but Macha only stood there and absorbed it, laughing the whole time. "Fools," she hissed. "Every attack you throw at me only proves that I exist, therefore making me stronger."  
  
Cosmic Erase!  
  
Macha watched with huge eyes as she began fading. "What did you do to me!" she screeched. "Why am I fading away?"  
  
"I am erasing you from this existence and placing you in a dungeon where you will never escape from," Sailor Cosmos said unemotionally. "You are a spawn of evil, and only exist when evil exists. You are therefore quite easy to get rid of."  
  
"Noooooo," Macha screamed, as she slowly faded away from existence.  
  
"How'd you do that so fast?" Venus asked, amazed.  
  
"Practice," Sailor Cosmos smiled.  
  
"You practice killing maniacs that try to take over the world?" Mars asked, disbelieving.  
  
"Correction, I practice healing OR killing maniacs, lunatics, or completely sane and jealous people that take over ANY world in this universe. No alternate universes are my duty, thankfully. And people, for some reason, only like taking over Earth. That helps me, though," Cosmos said in one breath, gasping.  
  
"Sailor Cosmos," a voice called out. "You will pay for this."  
  
"We'll see, Bobdh, we'll see," Sailor Cosmos whispered before disappearing.  
  
+++++  
  
"I am Bobdh! I wish to deliver a message to the Sailor Scouts!" a voice roared out. "I have taken hostage fifty young kids. If they wish to see the kids alive, they must deliver Sailor Cosmos to me. I want Sailor Cosmos! You have forty-eight hours."  
  
+++++  
  
"What should we do?" Raye asked. "We don't even know who Sailor Cosmos is! How in the world are we supposed to deliver her?"  
  
"You're going to deliver her?" Serena asked.  
  
"No, we're just going to warn her that if she decides to play heroics and go and defeat the bad guys, she'll get killed," Mina said. "But how are we going to tell her that?"  
  
"I have a feeling that if we go alone, she'll manage to follow us," Serena said. "She'll go."  
  
+++++  
  
Serena watched as the Sailor Scouts teleported away. Because she had no transformation, she wouldn't go. Yeah, right.  
  
Cosmos Power!  
  
Following their teleportation, Sailor Cosmos landed gracefully and unnoticed behind them, and lithely began following them without making a sound, specially cloaking herself so alarms wouldn't detect her.  
  
All of a sudden, a bunch of youmas leapt out and began battling the Scouts. Making sure that she was unnoticed, she slipped past the fighting and into the throne room.  
  
"Mórrígna, I have arrived!" Sailor Cosmos yelled out. (Mórrígna is the term for all three great queens.)  
  
"Cease the fighting," a gravelly, thundering voice called out.  
  
"Release the hostages," Sailor Cosmos called.  
  
"Release the hostages," the same gravelly, thundering voice called out. At this time, the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask walked in, having just been bewildered by the fact that all of the youmas had vanished.  
  
"You against me. One on one," Sailor Cosmos said.  
  
"Correction," the Mór Ríagan sneered. "It's three on one."  
  
Three figures emerged from the darkness. "You have banished me, but my queen has called me," Macha smirked.  
  
The three began encircling each other. Within seconds, they grew blurred, and the three became one. "I am the great Mórrígan!" the monstrous creature called out. "I challenge you to a duel!"  
  
"Accepted," Sailor Cosmos said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Fine," the Mórrígan smiled. "I may have lost three drops of blood to Cúċhulain, but I shall not lose any blood to you."  
  
Cosmic Blast!  
  
A huge ball of magic was the only answer the Mórrígan got, but she easily blocked it, and countered it with one of her own.  
  
Sailor Cosmos shielded herself, but not in time.  
  
"Use your Cosmic Weapons for Christ's sake!" Sailor Dragon screamed.  
  
Sailor Cosmos nodded.  
  
Cosmic Shield!  
  
Cosmic Glaive!  
  
In one hand, Sailor Cosmos held a glaive much like Sailor Saturn's. In the other hand, Sailor Cosmos held a magical shield that would protect her from minor magical blasts.  
  
Cosmic Strike!  
  
She pointed her glaive at the Mórrígan, and out of it, a blast emerged, striking the Mórrígan. The Mórrígan used a simple shield to block it, and almost succeeded, but was jarred back by the impact, and hit the wall.  
  
Frowning, the Mórrígan wove her hands back and forth. All of a sudden, a huge ball of light arose. It headed straight towards Sailor Cosmos, like a torpedo.  
  
Cosmic Block!  
  
She desperately held her shield in hopes to somehow block it. It succeeded somewhat, managing to keep her from being killed. But the Mórrígan wasn't finished. She had more balls ready to throw, and within five seconds, Sailor Cosmos was on the floor, bleeding heavily.  
  
She stared the Mórrígan straight in the eye. "You have left me no choice," she whispered.  
  
Cosmic Surprise!  
  
She shouted the last bit with all her strength, and held her two hands upward. From her heart, an amazing blast of light emerged. Then, a large flash appeared, and a single sixty-four pointed star rose out of it. It contained her pure soul, her pure dreams, her pure actions, her pure heart, her pure thoughts, and her pure beliefs in it. Then, with another flash of light, a blade slightly longer than Sailor Uranus's Space Sword Blaster appeared. On the hilt of it, rested the Imperial Silver Crystal, making it the strongest weapon in the universe.  
  
"I beg upon the powers of the Cosmic Blade, imprison this enemy in a cell with a seal so powerful, only I, myself can break it!" she whispered.  
  
The blade rushed towards the Mórrígan, and buried itself into her flesh, before a huge flash of light contained the room. With the last of her strength, Sailor Cosmos called out the only words needed to right the wrongs.  
  
Cosmic Restore!  
  
Thus records the new Sailor Cosmos, Nera Vera, who hopes with all her heart to someday be as great as this hero who saved the world so many times. May the birth of the next Sailor Cosmos be as glorious as this one's was. 


End file.
